


Forget

by nerdyostrich



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Memory Loss, just something i came up with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyostrich/pseuds/nerdyostrich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. Castiel's Grace is slipping away and, along with it, his memories. He's forgetting it all, but he holds onto the one thing that matters most. Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first REAL attempt at a fic. It's partly based off of an RP that I had, which was HEARTBREAKING, so I felt like I just HAD TO write this. I hope that it gives you some kind of enjoyment ^^

_Dean._

_Dean._

 

I am forgetting how it felt when we first kissed. How your fingers went through my hair and how I pulled you closer. How our lips felt like fire. How we held each other close and there was noting but us two. How we created our own world to escape the real one. It's slipping away and I can't stop it.

 

_Dean._

_Dean._

 

You are important to me, but I am not sure why. It's all going away. I can see your face, but why does it make me feel the way I do? Why does it make my heart warm? All I remember is the barn in Pontiac, how you tried to kill me because you feared me. But then I remember Hell and I know why you matter.

 

_Dean._

_Dean._

 

Are you back on Earth? I can't remember. All I remember is your soul, the brightest one I have ever seen, in Hell. I remember how you begged me not to save you as I carried you out. I told you that I was not leaving without you. You understood. You were smiling through your tears as I removed our ascent from your memory.

 

_Dean._

_Dean._

 

I don't remember my name anymore. What is my name, Dean? Castiel, you say? What an odd name. I don't know how I know you, but I do. I trust you. Are we friends, Dean?

 

_Dean._

_Dean._

 

I don't know who you are, only that you matter. Why do you matter? All I know is your face, but it too is blurring. There are memories I don't remember anymore, do they explain why you matter? Why I care? I don't even know who I am. All I know is you. Who are you, Dean?

 

_Dean._

_De—_

 

I have seen your face somewhere before, but I can't quite remember. No, it's impossible. I don't even remember who I am, so how should I know you? All I have is a feeling of that I need to find something, that I need to find someone. It feels like a part of me is missing. 

 

Why are you crying?

 

_Who are you?_


End file.
